1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-soluble container and to a process for preparing such container.
2. The Related Art
It is known to package chemical compositions, particularly those which may be of a hazardous or irritant nature, in films, particularly water soluble films. Such containers can simply be added to water in order to dissolve or disperse the contents of the container into the water.
For example, WO 89/12587 discloses a package which comprises an envelope of a water soluble material which comprises a flexible wall and a water-soluble heat seal. The package may contain an organic liquid comprising, for example, a pesticide, fungicide, insecticide or herbicide.
WO 92/17382 discloses a package containing an agrochemical comprising a first sheet of non-planar water-soluble or water-dispersible material and a second sheet of water-soluble or water-dispersible material superposed on the first sheet and sealed to it.
Such packages, however, can only be of a fairly simple shape. They may also give an impression of a lack of rigidity. Thus they may be considered unattractive by a consumer. The packages disclosed in WO 89/12587 are produced by the vertical form-fill-seal method, which can only produce packages having a flat or rounded envelope-like shape. The packages produced in WO 92/17382 can have more complex shapes since they are produced by thermoforming.
However, the range of shapes is still limited and it is difficult to provide the package with a degree of rigidity if this is desired.